


attach me to your heart with your webs, please

by kkurookei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bakt, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bromance, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, KenHina crumbs at the end, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Spider-Verse, Spiderman AU, Violence, bokuakakurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: You'll have two regrets if you're Spiderman:1) You fail tests because you were busy saving the city,2) Your crush doesn't love you but loves the superhero you.(or BAKT in the Spider-Verse.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	attach me to your heart with your webs, please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my 2nd fic but my first time writing BAKT.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. Please forgive me for any mistakes.

“Ughh,” Kuroo groaned, tossing the blanket off him and slowly sitting up on the bed, “My head fucking hurts man.” He tousled his already messy hair and pushed the bangs out of his eye, it springed right back to place.

  


“Well that’s what you get for staying out all night and not telling your best friend.” The said best friend replied from the bed beside his, definitely sulking from the way he was talking.

  


Kuroo yawned and stretched his arms up like a cat, “Thanks Bo, that helped a lot. What's the time?” He shouldn’t have stayed out last night, his entire body hurt if he tried to move, for the first time his best friend was right. Sleeping for only 4 hours did him no justice too. Just as then Bokuto replied a short, “half past 8,”and all sleepiness was kicked to Asgard. Kuroo immediately shot up from his bed as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on a lazy cat, ran towards the bathroom all while stripping his shorts and pulling on a navy blue shirt that he picked from the floor over his naked chest. He checked his watch,  _ 15 minutes were gone, _ “Bokuto, why haven’t you gone to school?! We’re already 45 minutes late.” Kuroo yelled from the bathroom, changing into a pair of black jeans.

  


“Unlike you, I’m not a ditcher,” Bokuto huffed, facing the other direction with his arms crossed in front of his chest, “If my bro gets in trouble, I get in trouble too.” 

  


Kuroo was touched, “Brooooo, what have I done in my past life to deserve you.” He jokingly placed a hand on top of his heart.

  


“Come on now hurry up!”

  
  
  


The students gave them weird looks seeing two grown up boys running across the hallway. The loud bang of the door cut off whatever the teacher was saying but they were too breathless to care. “Teacher we are extremely sorry for being late!” Both of them bowed in front of their teacher apologetically. 

  


“How many times do I need to say not to be late or do you not understand English!” English is always the first period and to make things even worse, the teacher is a real witch. Not being good in English is just pouring oil in burning fire. 

  


“Please give last chance. Won’t happen again.” Bokuto's broken English made the teacher’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance but ordered them to find a seat nonetheless. Almost all the seats were occupied except for the only empty spot, that of course being beside a certain pretty blond, the same blond who he was crazy for and very much in love with. Bokuto nudged him in the ribs, "Bro over there." With that, he was dragged to where his beautiful Tsukishima was sitting with his best friend Akaashi. Few seconds later he found himself standing beside the bench, still refusing to sit down because there was no way he's going to sit beside his crush. The sited boys looked at him weirdly as Bokuto pushed his back to get him in, "Bro what the fuck?" Hearing the witch clear her throat, Kuroo gulped and horridly sat down, not wanting to cause any more drama. Sitting beside his… crush!

  


Kuroo malfunctioned, unable to think properly. Tsukishima was too close for his own good, he could smell the strawberry perfume the blond was wearing. Up close he got a clear view of that pretty face, how those thin framed glasses were softly placed on the bridge of his little nose and his pink pouty lips,  _ very kissable _ . Kuroo saw Tsukishima's golden eyes examine the paper carefully. Everything he did was precise, gentle, thoughtful and addictive, he just stared at him dreamily resting his chin on his palm. "Kuroo, I get it you don't get to sit beside your crush everyday but like stop staring I guess? It's creepy."

  


"Bo shh. He'll hear you." Kuroo quickly shut Bokuto off before he could expose him. 

  


"It's no use if you just ogle." At this point they're not much worse than high school girls whispering. Only when Tsukishima lightly tapped his hand that was lying on top of his untouched thesis paper did he realise the entire class was looking at them. Bokuto gestured his hand forward, awkwardly, “Ha ha please continue.” 

  


The class soon minded their own business except Kuroo whose mind was filled with the soft sensation that Tsukishima’s touch left on his hand. Bo was right, it’s now or never. Exiting the classroom he told Bokuto to go on without him, like he said he would be stepping up his game today, finally. Merely the said blond passed him, “Tsukishima!” The blond halted on his steps, turning around, his sharp gaze fixed on him. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, avoiding the latter's eye at all cost, “Hey umm, I was wondering if you could give me your notes. Actually I was absent due to some issues.” He offered a sly smile, feeling hesitant.

  


“Sure. Give me your number, I'll send you the pictures.” Tsukishima stated in his cool composed manner, taking his phone out. Kuroo blankly stared at him, not expecting the other to agree so quickly. They exchanged numbers in silence when news flashed from the hallroom television. ‘BREAKING NEWS: Bank robbery. The robbers are armed with guns. Everybody is said to stay indoors.’

  


“Shit. I uh, need to go please stay somewhere safe, I’ll text you later.” Kuroo shook Tsukishima’s shoulder slightly and rushed to finish his words. He quickly departed. Seems like he needs to skip school today as well.  _ It’s gonna be a long ass day _ .

  
  


***

  


Tsukishima was heading towards the cafeteria when his mind replayed his encounter with Kuroo earlier today, also the reason for not noticing Akaashi’s presence before him. “Tsukishima, what are you blushing for? I need to take pictures of this rare sight.” Akaashi exclaimed, finding it very amusing, “What did Kuroo do to you huh? That turned you into a blushing mess.” He could sense the hot air coming out of his red ears at the teasing.

  


“Oh shut up, it’s not like that.” He quickly thought of a comeback, “Mind if I remind you who wouldn't pay attention to the entire class just because his crush was sitting two seats away.” 

  


Now it’s Akaashi’s turn to get flustered, “Who told you that, you big salty baby?” he playfully bopped Tsukishima’s nose, to which the blond crunched his nose. Akaashi just chuckled at his friend’s adorable behaviour and instantly remembered what he wanted to ask the other. “Also did you watch the news?” Tsukishima shook his head, “What! The man of your dreams has saved a bank from getting robbed and not to mention they carried guns.”

  


“Why haven't you said that earlier oh God,” Akaashi rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and showed him the article. After reading he found out: Spiderman had minor injuries yet he refused to be taken to the hospital. And Tsukishima couldn't help but worry. 

  


***

  


Kuroo climbed up to his window, thanks to this incredible Spidey suit that was given by none other than Iron Man, and peeked inside to catch any sight of the familiar owl haired boy. Seeing none, he quietly placed one foot in the room, the other still on the window sill, and took his mask off in a swift motion. Maybe he isn’t home yet, he thought and so decided to take his sweet time. One leg still hanging inside and the other propped up on the window sill, he sat himself there comfortably, finding zero reason to rush. That’s when he heard a loud thud from the doorway. He looked up only to inject himself in a staring contest with his best bro, who turned pale as if had seen a dead body in his room. “Bo, I swear I can explain.” Words came out flying from mouth in a jumbled way. ‘Betrayed’ was written all over Bokuto’s expression from the way he looked at him. He glanced at the discarded plate of pizza fallen on the carpeted floor. 

  


“K-Kuroo s-spider man?! Tell me it’s all a dream or worse I died before I could confess to Akaashi and this is my tragic afterlife.” Now Kuroo was offended like come on, was him being a superhero that delusional or what? Bokuto dramatically fell on the floor, beside the shattered pizza, with his legs drawn to his chest and head buried on his knees. Sniffs filled the room and Kuroo sighed loudly.

  


“Bo, don't cry I was about to tell you someday.” Kuroo felt like an asshole.

  


“That someday is no day right? Every night I worry about your whereabouts and wait for you to open up your problems to me just to find out you're hiding the fact that you’re a superhero?” He has never seen Bokuto so serious. His always in the mood of joking, bubbly and cheerful aura, that made everyone around him happy, is now replaced with hurt. Kuroo never in a million reasons thought he’d be responsible for Bokuto’s tears.

  


“Hey don’t cry it makes me sad when you cry.” His voice was shaking and he felt his eyes sting.

  


“I’m hurt because you kept it from me but I’m proud of you Kuroo.” He whispered the last part.

  


“Bo..” at this point they’re tightly packed in a bone crushing hug, both of them on the floor, and crying out loud like infants. Only when Bokuto pressed on his bruises did he pull off from the hug wincing in pain. “Ouch!”

  


Bokuto giggled, “You can’t hide your injuries anymore bro.” and fled to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, leaving Kuroo on the spot. He took off his suit so that Bokuto could treat his wounds. “Now tell me what happened.”

  


“I stopped a bank from getting robbed.”

  


“YOU WHAT-”

  


***

  


Kuroo was in the middle of patrolling on a Sunday evening when he saw Tsukishima struggling with cats on the street, in front of a cat café. The cats were running everywhere and anywhere but to Tsukishima. He saw two cats disobey him and climb a branch of a tall tree. Tsukishima gave up and sat himself in the middle of the pavement with a cat resting on top of his head. Kuroo chuckled to himself, shooting his web on the nearest wall to the blond by bending two of his fingers and jerking his hand forward and swinging his way to him. The hero landed right in front of him, “Hey there beautiful, need a hand?”

  


Tsukishima looked up, eyes widening, “I uh, y-yes that would be v-very helpful.” Kuroo’s mouth hung open, though it was hidden under his mask, he was surprised seeing the boy stutter for the first time. Kuroo smirked, making up his mind to mess with the blond even more.

  


“Your wish is my command. Leave it to me.” He bowed, one hand placed fancily on his chest and the other behind his back. The next second he was in the air, shooting webs in all directions, chasing after the cats. A minute later he came back with a handful of cats, one settled on his head, one on his shoulder, two on his right and more three on his left arm. Kuroo was told that he was very good with cats from a young age. He barked out a chuckle when Tsukishima opened his mouth to respond but closed it right back. “Speechless much?” His smirk yet again concealed.

  


“Thank you so much, really.” Tsukishima said, not meeting his gaze and trying to contain his blush. “Would you like to come in for coffee?” Kuroo let out a small “Oh?” and teasingly leaned forward, arching his back and looking directly into the golden orbs before him. His face was only centimeters away from the other and Tsukishima’s breath hitched as he ducked his head back, ever so slightly and closed his eyes shut. A grin crept on his features as he parted once the cat on top of Tsukishima’s head perched on his free shoulder. The blond opened his eyes, realizing he was being teased the whole time. He was bright red by the time he regained his composure. Only that was enough to tug at Kuroo’s heart strings.

  


He helped Tsukishima carry the cats back inside, “Thank you again. Didn’t know spiders were friendly with cats.” he said smirking, finally able to complete a sentence without stuttering.

  


“Hey, I’m not a spider literally.” He grumbled which made Tsukishima laugh. He swears he could hear the bells ringing. “I’ll get going now. If you need my help don’t forget to scream my name.” Kuroo bowed like the way he did outside but only this time, he gently took Tsukishima’s hand in his and left feather kisses on his knuckles through his mask. Before Tsukishima could reply he shot his web out of the window, “Till next time moonshine,” and vanished into the evening sky.

  


***

  


“Akaashi! You wouldn’t be able to guess what happened.” he saw Tsukishima jogging to him. Akaashi slowed down and waited for his friend to catch up.

  


“What happened Tsukishima?” he asked worried.

  


“Spider man helped me yesterday!!” Both screamed in unison and then everyone around were looking at them. “Oops. Lets go sit somewhere.” Tsukishima took a hold of Akaashi's hand and dragged him to an empty table.

  


As they settled down, Akaashi started, “Tell me everything and if you leave out a tiny detail I’ll send your dead body to Kuroo.” he warned. 

  


“How did Kuroo come into this conversation?...Anyways…”

  


After being spilled everything like he demanded, Akaashi was utterly speechless. “So… not only did he help you but kissed your hand as well??” It was really unbelievable because not everyday a superhero flirts with your best friend. “How are you even alive?!” He banged his hand on the table to punctuate his question.

  


“I don’t know.” Tsukishima sighed, a depressed expression taking over his face. “I wonder how he looks and if he’s a dork in real life too.” Both snickered at that, only to be interrupted by…

  


“Hey hey hey, What’s up Akaashi and Tsukki?” An owl-like boy called out, waving his hands towards their direction, and beside a very done Kuroo, trying to shush him. Akaashi laughed at that.

  


“Oh so you hang out with Bokuto now huh?” Tsukishima sneered at him. Glaring at the remark, he turned to wave back and mouthed them to come over.

  


This time it was Kuroo who spoke, “Hi, we are heading to eat out, wanna join?” while looking at Tsukishima with hopeful eyes, Akaashi observed. He could picture the rejection coming out of Tsukishima’s mouth but before that could happen, he stepped in, “We would love to.” Tsukishima was clearly taken aback.

  


“Great lets goooo”

  
  


Tsukishima sat across Kuroo and Akaashi across Bokuto. Four of them fell into friendly conversation while their food arrived. Their time eating included teasing, laughing and giggling like they had been friends since their diaper days. Not to mention he had noticed Kuroo’s tender gaze never leaving Tsukishima. But he brushed it off just for tonight. They left the restaurant to visit a karaoke bar. They danced and sang until it was too late. Finishing off the night with ‘Boom boom boom’ by Vengaboys the boys sprawled themselves on the couch, tired. Bokuto looked so good under the dark lights of the room, impotent to take his eyes off. “Man what a night.” What a night indeed.

  


The night was still young, a chilly breeze passed them, making him shiver. He was walking beside Bokuto, whose both hands were buried in his jacket’s pocket, and he could see Tsukishima and Kuroo conversing behind them. “Do you live this way?” he asked quietly.

  


Bokuto smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Yup, you?” he replied a small ‘Same.’ “Why don’t I walk you home then.” Akaashi felt his cheeks burn at the proposal, but nodded, thinking he wouldn’t mind the company.

  


“Bo, Tsukki and I are gonna part ways here,” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and smirked, “and since we take the same route, I’ll be joining him-” “Hey! Who told you could join me?” Tsukishima complained weakly, “Anyways see y’all tomorrow.” Akaashi saw Kuroo take his friend’s wrist and dash to the opposite direction.

  


“Shall we continue?” Bokuto gestured forward and they resumed their walk. There were small talks here and there and lingering stares. Occasionally their hand would brush but neither of them spoke about it. The silence was comfortable. As they reached the park’s playground, Bokuto broke the silence awkwardly, “I- um, I don’t know if I should be telling you this now but,” Akaashi felt his heart began to race, “I really like you Akaashi. Will you go out with me?” Bokuto stared right through his soul, with so much love and adoration that he felt his stomach doing flips. “I mean, I understand if you don’t feel the same-” he rushed to cup the taller’s cheeks and cut him off with a sweet kiss before those awful words could escape his mouth.

  


He slowly pulled away from a dumbstruck Bokuto, “Of course I’ll go out with you, you dumbass.” The latter, still in shock, didn’t respond. Akaashi chuckled and leaned in yet again. This time they parted because of the lack of air.

  


They walked hand in hand, stealing kisses from each other every 2 minutes when, sadly, Akaashi’s apartment arrived. “So this is me,” he tried not to sound too disappointed, “I hope we get to know more about us in the future. Also which complex do you live in?” He asked as he looked around.

  


Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, looking everywhere but him, “Actually I live in the complete opposite direction. Kuroo and I share an apartment.” Akaashi was startled, having nothing else to say. “I-” Bokuto shushed him off laying a finger on his lips. “I just wanted to plus I loved my time with you.” He tilted his face slightly and left a soft kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. “Good night.” With that he just left, just like that. Akaashi stood there for good two minutes, gaping.  _ I can’t help but fall in love with this idiot even more. _

_ Wait Kuroo knew all along?? _

  


***

“Can you stop following me like a creep?” Tsukishima did his best to ignore his stalker.

  


“But Tsukki, I live this way too” Kuroo pouted. “So mean!” His pout deepened.

  


“What do you want from me, Kuroo?” He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  


“I just want to spend time with you.” He confessed, blush creeping onto the tips of his ears. 

  


“You know, you're so beautiful Tsukki, just like the moon.” He made no comment on that other than just mumbled a thank you. He chose to ignore the butterflies that fluttered inside his stomach. Tsukishima actually didn’t mind having Kuroo and his company. He is funny, could keep up with his snarky attitude, sometimes acted like a douche, tall, dark and handsome- wait. He shook his head no. No he didn’t like the bed head. No way. With so much going on inside his head he didn’t even realise they had reached his apartment until Kuroo knocked his shoulders. “Isn’t this where you live though?”

  


Tsukishima cleared his throat, not a bit frustrated by the comment earlier, “Yes. Wait, how do you know?” He narrowed his eyes.

  


“I have my ways.” He winked and disappeared into the night sky, reminding him of a certain superhero.

  
  


“BO I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND BEFORE ME!!”

  


“KUROO STOP SHOUTING YOU’LL WAKE THE NEIGHBOURS!”

  


***

  


“All now is left for you and Kuroo to get together.” Akaashi said in a sing-song manner.

  


“Not happening.” Tsukishima said not looking up from his phone making Akaashi hiss disapprovingly. All the students are sitting on the floor of their school auditorium, waiting for their ‘Titanic’ drama audition results.

  


“Guys, Results are here, please gather around.” The long wait being over, they all complied. The teacher announced all the roles and characters, few of them already breaking down for not getting the role they wanted. “Now for Jack and Rose. For the first time in our school history two males would be playing the lead pair,” Akaashi gasped from beside him, “Rose as Tsukishima Kei and Jack as Kuroo Tetsurou.” Hell breaks loose the entire hall. Tsukishima had to clip his ears to tone down the screams. Damned girls screaming ‘oh my god I’m gonna die seeing two hot boys together all worked up.’ and fainting afterwards.

  


Speaking of the devil- “Hey my Rose, are you the iceberg to my titanic? Because I would die for y-” A taller guy, even taller than Tsukishima, interrupted Kuroo before he could finish.

  


“Hey are you Kei?” Tsukishima nodded. “Well I’m Hiro,” He lets out a shaky breath and continued, “I didn't expect you to be so gorgeous." Hiro was a bit tanned with messy black hair spiky with gel and ocean blue eyes. Those blue eyes scanned Tsukishima up and down shamelessly, "Let's do our best at practice."

  


He felt uncomfortable, not liking the aura he radiated. When Hiro left, Tsukishima turned back to Kuroo, who was red and it kind of seemed like he was angry? "Hey are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He raised a hand to check his body temperature.

  


Kuroo clicked his tongue, "No, just stay away from him okay?" Not thinking too deeply behind the purpose of his words, Tsukishima shrugged it off. He didn't know what waited for him.

  


***

  


Oh how badly he should've listened to Kuroo.

  


Practice has been going on for a few days now, today he wanted to leave early. His mind eventually drifted to Kuroo, they haven't talked to each other lately, only seeing him during practice. Not that he misses the raven haired boy or anything. In the meantime Hiro had asked him if they could have coffee together, which he at first, refused but since the latter insisted, Tsukishima finally agreed. He doesn't know for a fact why Hiro had driven them somewhere far when there were cafes around. Everything started to make sense when he was suddenly pinned to a wall by the taller in a secluded area. Oh how bad he wanted Kuroo to be here.

  


All his attempts to push him went to vain. He could feel Hiro's breath on his neck, nibbling on a particular area. That was before they heard someone wolf whistle around them. Hiro backed away when he saw two men, broad and taller than the both of them combined came closer. All things worse Hiro had left him alone in the spot with the intimidating men, running away. He swallowed hard and waited for what was about to come.

  


“Dude look what we have here. This is quite a pretty one.” The skinnier man moved closer, Tsukishima felt like he was plastered on the floor. The man was so close that he could smell alcohol in his breath. The other man had shoved the skinnier one and forced a cloth in his mouth. His hands were tied his hands behind his back roughly with a rope. These would surely leave dark bruises. He squirmed in their tight hold as he struggled to break free. Tsukishima aggressively ended up on the floor, all the glares he sent their way were of no use. The two men knelt in front, shoving his legs open further than it already was. The friction created on his back from the rough surface of the wall had him wincing in pain. Hot breath tickled his ear, whispering lowly “You’re so fucking pretty and those lewd expression you make really wants me to ravish you.” Tsukishima panicked, his leg landed on the man’s face, throwing kicks at all directions. The man held his bloody nose as he smacked Tsukishima on his right cheek.

  


“Listen, kitten if you don’t stay fucking still like a good boy, I’ll take you raw right here.” The man threatened and the other went behind Tsukishima and held open his legs for him. He felt his eyes water, his cheek fucking burned, he wanted this terrible scene to be over. Tsukishima shut his eyes as he heard the man unbuckle his belt. Wretched on the ground, laying pliant on the person behind, Tsukishima let out a helpless whimper. All at once he recalled what Spiderman had said, _ ‘If you need my help don’t forget to scream my name.’ _

  


And so he did, Tsukishima pushed the cloth with his tongue making it fall below, “SPIDER MAN!!” till someone clasped his mouth. “Hmmph,” Tsukishima struggled once more.

  


“Uh huh scream all you want baby, that insect won’t be here,” Tsukishima knew that, knew it was useless but had the tiniest bit of hope that he'd come. 

  


That’s when he heard someone yell his name in the distance. Spiderman swinged through the buildings, catching them off guard. Webs stuck on the man’s back and wrenched him from Tsukishima, pasting him on the corresponding wall. The red suited hero landed beside him. “Hey it’s okay I’m here.” He helped him unite his hands. Not realizing the person behind him escaped, the man kicked at the superhero’s abdomen. In a swift motion he shot his webs towards the other direction, “RUN AND HIDE SOMEWHERE SAFE!” He did what he was told, anything other than that would be irrational. Tsukishima didn’t want to burden the latter anymore.

  


Tsukishima ran and hid beyond the truck, supporting his back on the trunk. He then horridly decided to handle the police while the superhero dealt with the criminals. A few minutes later he heard shouts of threats, before even realizing his legs carried him back into the scene only to find Spider man had tied them with his webs and hung them upside down. The noise of the police siren got closer but that was least of his concern because Spiderman had crawled an arm around his waist and swept him off his feet.

  


They were passing buildings by buildings, all too quick and Tsukishima clutched at the hero for his dear life. Not long later they were hanging from a tall, under construction building’s railing, his web strong enough to support both of their weights. He didn’t know he was closing his eyes until he felt the other squeeze his waist. From his peripheral vision, he could see the moon, big and bright and shining in all its glory. Shivers ran down his body when he looked down, buildings looked small from where they were above the ground, “Look at me.” and he did look up to the hero he loved for so long, his breath ghosting on Tsukishima’s face. ‘ _ Fuck It.’ _ Tsukishima wrapped his arm around the man’s neck and the other hand slid the mask off just till the tip of his nose and slotted their lips together. Seeing no form of restraint he held his neck and deepened the kiss. 

  
  
  


Kuroo didn’t know what was happening. Everything felt like a dream. When Tsukishima pulled away, only for a tiniest bit, he saw his lips red and wet from the kiss, he snapped. Kuroo gripped Tsukishima's waist tightly and pulled him even closer, than they already were and closed the gap between them once again. They kissed and kissed that the moon had to look away. Hardly pulling away when his arm had begun to hurt from pointing upwards for too long. Kuroo took in Tsukishima's disheveled state, glasses misplaced, eyes sultry and panting heavily. "I love you Spiderman." He blurted out before he laid unconscious in his arms.

  


Kuroo carried Tsukishima and dropped him off to Akaashi's apartment. He had knocked on the balcony door twice before it opened and placed the boy gently on the fluffy bed. The blue eyed boy had asked him no questions, probably because Tsukishima had bruises and cuts littered all over his body. He told him to take care of the latter and slipped away from the same balcony with a heavy heart.

  


That night he arrived home to see Bokuto already sound asleep. Sleep clouded his mind when his head hit the pillow, dreaming about a tall boy with blond hair and glasses, pretty golden eyes and a gorgeous smile and about his confession.  _ He doesn’t love me. _

  


***

  


Tsukishima was absent for two days, that was expected. What he didn't expect was Tsukishima showing up at school, three days after the incident and completely ignoring him. Patches all over his body. Not only him but Akaashi too. When he had asked about Tsukishima’s whereabouts, all he said was “None of your business.” Actually it was very much his business. He needed to know why he was ignoring him. He had the right to know. That is why now he was dragging Tsukishima by his wrist to the most farthest corner of the library. The blond had just chosen a table to sit, a book clutched to his chest, when Kuroo had yanked his wrist. He tried to wriggle free from Kuroo’s grasp. Soon when he thought it was far enough, he backed Tsukishima on a wall and caged him with hands on both sides. He traced his nose along Tsukishima’s neck. The boy wouldn't face him. Kuroo’s breath fanned over his lips as he spoke, “Tell me why are you avoiding me?” Voice dropping dangerously low. 

  


“I am not Kuroo!”

  


“Then why did you leave the table when you knew I wanted to join you?” He was too close.

  


“Because I’m confused and I don’t know what to do.” Tsukishima spat angrily. Kuroo stepped back from him sudden outburst, giving little space. “I love someone else and I also love you. I am trying to sort my mind.” Tears flowed down his cheek, “I don’t want anything to do with you. Please leave me alone.” Kuroo stopped him again. “What?!”

  


“Please Tsukki look at me.” He said as he embraced Tsukishima, caressing his hair soothingly, “Shush okay? Don’t cry just promise me you’ll meet me at your apartment’s rooftop. Promise me?” Tsukishima nodded, wiping his tears on his shirt. Kuroo chuckled at that, savoring the moment in the back of his head, “Now don’t cry. I promise if you still don’t like me after that I’ll never show up in your life again.” 

  
  
  


Kuroo swayed his way, mentally preparing himself. From his excellent vision, thanks to the suit, he saw Tsukishima pacing back and forth on the rooftop. He sighed in relief. Kuroo assumed the blond wouldn’t come after what he had done. He safely landed behind Tsukishima, who turned around, his eyes widening not expecting  _ him _ to be here.

  


“Spiderman? What are you doing here?” He said nervously, “Scratch that, I um, really didn’t get the opportunity to thank you last time,” he locked his gaze on the floor, “And I’m extremely sorry for kissing you out of the blue. I shouldn’t have done that.”

  


“Tsukki, I didn’t mind kissing you, really. In fact I loved it.” Kuroo hurriedly replied, “Also I need to say something really important and if you still hate me, I’ll understand.”

  


“Hate you? Spiderman, I never hated y-” Tsukishima cut himself off because Spiderman took his mask off.

  


“Yes, I, Kuroo Tetsurou is Spiderman.” 

  


“You are Spiderman? Why did you hide it from me.” Tsukishima ranted, “I thought I fell in love with two different people when you and Spiderman were the same person all along. Wait, it means both of my crushes are the same person but I didn't know it because of your dumbass.” He was babbling to himself, “Then again I kissed Spiderman which means I kissed you??” He pointed at Kuroo, “Oh my God.” and face palmed. “I-”

  


Before he could continue, Kuroo sped walked his way, took his face and kissed him senseless. Tsukishima melted in his arms. “Not a word. I love you and that’s what matters.” He was serious, serious than he ever was in his life. “Ouch!”

  


“You idiot bed head, why didn’t you tell me sooner. I should've kissed you long ago.” Tsukishima hid his face on Kuroo’s shoulder, still throwing light punches at his chest. Kuroo simply tugged Tsukishima's chin to meet his lips. “You can kiss me whenever you want moonshine.” The blond flushed bright red from the nickname and let out a surprised yelp when Kuroo hoisted him up, twirling them around. Both of them were laughing and so much in love.

  


***

  


They were all lounging at Kuroo and Bokuto’s shared apartment after making up. “When did this all happen?” Akaashi had asked, observing how they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. 

  


“Last week.” Kuroo smugly announced before diving into a kiss with his beloved boyfriend ignoring Akaashi and Bokuto’s disapproving looks. He suddenly pulled off, saliva connecting their lips, which also earned him a groan from Tsukishima, “Also Akaashi, I’m Spiderman.”

  


“YOU WHAT-”

  


***

  


“One week from performance!” Someone declared to the people in the hall. Students were acting and practicing the lines. Akaashi, Tsukishima and Bokuto were sitting under the glass roof of their theatre and going through their dialogues. No artificial lights were needed to light the hall when they had warm sunlight peeking through the glass on this cold December morning. Everybody got distracted when someone more likely, some superhero knocked on the glass from the roof. Chaos ensued.

  


“SPIDERMAN!”

“OMG IT’S SPIDERMAN1”

“CAN I HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU PLEASE.”

“I LOVE YOU!”

  


Kuroo the extra piece of shit that he was, opened one of the square panels of the roof and hanged upside down with the help of his web. “Hello everyone. I hope all my pretty girls are doing absolutely great.” And that was enough to woo all the girls and throw yes and I love yous at the hero.

  


Tsukishima has had enough. He stomped his way to the hero, sliding his mask till the tip of his nose and kissing the daylights out of him. This would shut his stupid flirty ass up. All the same but this time only upside down. Bokuto and Akaashi cringed hard. Kuroo released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. And Tsukishima? He twirled around, sassily placed a hand on his hip, raised an eyebrow and declared, “That’s my boyfriend for you guys.” One word: chaos.

  


*** 

(Bonus)

  


“Bro it means you have met the great Iron Man??”

  


“Yes Bo I did.”

  


“As in Kozume Kenma the Iron Man?” Kuroo nodded.

  


“And his boyfriend Captain Japan Hinata Shoyo?” He nodded again. “No Fair.”

  


“Bo please stop looking so dejected.”

  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on my love for Spiderman and BAKT.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
